Throughout this specification, a chromogen material is defined as a material which changes its color when in the presence of a peroxide of the formula ROOR' which decompose to yield ROR' and oxygen. R and R' are defined as being each independently hydrogen or an organic substituent which can suitably form an organic peroxide.
Chromogen materials are of importance in a large variety of chemical and clinical tests, and are commonly employed in a wide number of practical applications, e.g. for qualitative or even quantitative tests.
ROOR' causes the change in color of the chromogen material when it is decomposed and yields a radical oxygen according to the reaction: ##STR1## in which Z may be any agent which causes this decomposition reaction to take place, for example: UV light, metal ions, active enzymes like peroxidase or catalase, etc., or a pseudo-peroxidase like hemoglobin or Cytochrom-C.
Since, however, the decomposition of ROOR' takes place quite easily, and since the color reaction must only take place at the desired time and under controlled conditions, the art has accepted as unavoidable the requirement that such chromogen solutions cannot be stored for long periods of time, but must be normally freshly prepared before each use. This problem is even more severe when it is desired to prepare chromogen solutions which already contain the desired peroxide. Even in those instances where there has been some success in obtaining such solutions which can be stored for short periods of time, severe limitations must be imposed on the storage thereof or on their use (e.g. use is thus sometimes forbidden in direct sunlight).
There are some prior examples of such solutions involving chromogenic products and their use. These include Liem et al (Anal. Biochem. 98, 338-393 (1979)) who report the use of 3,3',5,5'-Tetramethylbenzidine dihydrochloride for the quantitative determination of hemoglobin. Hydrogen peroxide is converted to water and oxygen by peroxidase. Tetramethylbenzidine dihydrochloride in water or acetic acid is mixed with a water solution of freshly prepared hydrogen peroxide. This solution, if stored in the refrigerator, can be used for several days.
Also, Levinson and Goldman (Clin. Chem. 28/3. 471-474 (1981)) used a TMB solution in water/acetic acid for measuring hemoglobin in plasma. The working solution containing hydrogen peroxide was stable at room temperature for 4 hours.
Other examples of such solutions which are to be freshly prepared before use according to the art are those based on 3-amino-9-ethylcarbazole (Kaplow, L. S., A. J. Chem. Pathol. 63, 451, 1975), and 4-chloro-1-naphthol, for electrion microscopic immunoperoxidase staining of insulin (Baskin et al, J. Histochem. and Cytochem., 30 (7) 710-712 (1982)), (A. G. E. Pearse, Histochemistry-Theoretical and Applied, p. 230, vol. 1 (1980)).
In one instance (Diagnostic Procedures for Viral, Rickettsial and Chlamydial Infections (1979), p. 160) it is reported that a solution of benzidine dihydrochloride is obtained which is stable in the presence of hydrogen peroxide for approximately 3 months.
There are also a large number of commercially available reagents and kits, employing chromogenic/hydrogen peroxide action, all of which are subject to strict limitations.
These include a Beta Specific Monoclonal Enzyme Linked Immunosorbent Assay for Pregnancy manufactured by Roche. The chromogen reagent employed there is tetramethylbenzidine in methanol, and the conjugate reagent is peroxidase. In this case, the manufacturer directs the user to keep all reagents tightly closed and upright, and not to store reagents in direct sunlight during use. The reagents are then mixed immediately before use.
A kit for the Quantitative Immunoenzyme Determination of IgG Antibodies to Rubella Virus in Serum or Plasma Samples is manufactured by Sorin/Biomedica, and employs two constituents of the reagent: (1) H.sub.2 O.sub.2 in phosphate-citrate buffer at pH 5.15, and (2) merthiolate and ortho-phenylenediamine.2HCL lyophilized. The reagent obtained by mixing these two components must then be used within 15 to 30 min., and should be sheltered from intense light.
In the 1983 DAKOPATTS price list there are found three chromogens for peroxidase staining, namely diaminobenzidine (DAB), orthophenylenediamine (oPD) and 3-amino-9-ethylcarbazole (AEC). It is specified that stock solutions of DAB and oPD should be kept at -20.degree. C., and AEC at 4.degree. to 8.degree. C. Again, hydrogen peroxide should not be added until shortly before use.
The instructions for preparing HRP color development solution for use in Bio-Rad's Immun-Blot assay system provide for the addition of ice cold H.sub.2 O.sub.2 immediately prior to use.
The immunoperoxidase staining kit for human antigens, manufactured by Lerner Laboratories, employs 3-amino-9-ethylcarbazole as the chromogen. H.sub.2 O.sub.2 and the reagent are added stepwise during testing.
Although chromogenic reagents are thus widely used for a large number of applications, the art has not yet succeeded in providing a method for obtaining peroxide/chromogen-containing solutions which are stable for long periods of time, and which do not require strict storage and handling limitations. Furthermore, even in the absence of a peroxide, chromogen solutions are often unstable. These facts have limited the use and application of chromogenic techniques.